


sick day

by dreamerfound



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 08:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound
Summary: Deke is sick and wants Daisy to stay in and take care of him.





	sick day

**Author's Note:**

> Canon divergence from Season 5. Deke lives and Daisy stays in the future.

Deke rolled over in bed to find he was alone. He felt like shit. It had been a while since he'd had a cold but already this felt like the worst one ever. He groaned. 

"You feeling okay? You were tossing and turning all night." Daisy bent down and put her hand on his forehead. He couldn't remember the last time someone had done that for him. It felt nice to have someone care. "Damn, you're burning up." 

It was only fitting, considering his body felt like it was on fire. "You still going on that trawler run?" His voice sounded raspy and forced. 

"I can stay home if you want me to." Daisy didn't look like she wanted to stay. She was already dressed for the run

Deke didn't want to make her stay. "Nah, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." 

"Okay, if you're sure." Daisy grabbed her jacket. 

"I'm sure I won't die or anything while you're gone." He was pretty sure. There did seem to be a bad flu or something going around ever since the time travelers had left, most of them. Daisy had stayed and every day he was more grateful for it. 

Daisy sighed. "Do you want me to stay?" 

He did, he just didn't want to have to ask her to. No one had taken care of him when he was sick since he was a little boy and his mother was still alive. He barely remembered what it felt like. "I'll be fine." Deke tried to sit up. His head spun. It occurred to him that maybe he should just man up and ask her to stay. 

Daisy dropped her jacket. "You don't look so hot."

"I feel that I should be offended right now, but I'm inclined to agree with you." Deke laughed and instantly regretted it when it tipped off a coughing spell. 

Daisy sat down on the bunk next to him. "I'll stay" 

When he was finished coughing he leaned his head on her shoulder and whispered, "Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> written for getyourwordsout yahtzee  
> prompt: passive-aggressive


End file.
